


Juego de póker

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Brotherhood, Greg is a cowboy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mycroft ia a cowboy, Rivalry, Sherlock is a cowboy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Mycroft y Greg son dos cazarecompenzas del viejo 0este que estan tras la pista de un famoso criminal.





	Juego de póker

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre “fictober 2018!” del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> La palabra de este día es: Astuto.

Uno de los criminales más buscado en el oeste era Charles Marnussen; estafador, tratante de blancas, secuestrador y asaltante de bancos, y se ofrecía una cuantiosa recompensa por su persona vivo o muerto. Mycroft Holmes y Gregory Lestrade eran dos caza fortunas reconocidos que andaban tras su pista.

 

Mycroft y Greg eran rivales, buenos con las armas y buenos para pelear también, aunque en esto último era mejor Sherlock, el hermano de Mycroft que lo acompañaba a todos lados. Greg tampoco viajaba solo; Sally Donovan y Philip Anderson, una pareja diestra para los cuchillos trabajan con él.

 

Al entrar a la cantina Greg vio a los hermanos Holmes hablando frente a la barra; Sherlock como siempre vestido de negro, con su característico abrigo largo, la camisa con dos botones sin abrochar en la parte de arriba luciendo así su largo cuello, la culata de su pistola sobresalía de la funda que se agarraba del cinturón y un sombrero a juego de color negro con una cinta plateada. Mycroft estaba usando una camisa blanca, chaleco beige, saco largo café oscuro, pantalón y sombrero del mismo tono y un cinturón con dos pistolas enfundadas en cada lado de la cadera.

 

No era una sorpresa verlos ahí, el rumor de que Magnussen se encontraba escondido en ese pueblo se había corrido por todos lados, pero tenía la esperanza de que tardaran un poco más en llegar. Había una fuerte competencia entre ellos, Mycroft llevaba en su récord a ocho criminales aprehendidos, mientras que Greg solo cinco, aunque uno de ellos era Lee Cleef perseguido por haber matado a la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes del país. Charles Magnussen significaría la joya de la corona para cualquiera de los dos.

 

Mycroft levantó una ceja cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Greg, su hermano notó el cambio en su expresión y se volteó para seguir la trayectoria de su mirada. Greg les dio una sonrisa irónica y caminó en su dirección, los hermanos Holmes no le quitaron la mirada de encima mientras se acercaba.

 

—Sherlock acomoda nuestras cosas y consiguenos lo que vayamos a necesitar.

 

Sherlock miró a su hermano por unos instantes, un dialogo mudo parecía estar sucediendo entre los Holmes, a Greg siempre le sorprendía el entendimiento y la comunicación que había entre ellos aún sin necesidad de usar palabras. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, tomó su ultimo trago del vaso de whisky que había dejado olvidado a un costado suyo y se dio la vuelta sin saludar al recien llegado.

 

—Diría que es un gusto volver a verte, pero estaría mintiendo –dijo Greg divertido.

 

—Entonces podrás imaginar que el sentimiento es mutuo –contestó el mayor de los Holmes.

 

Greg captó la atención del cantinero y le pidió un tarro de cerveza, de reojo se dio cuenta de que Mycroft observaba con aprehensión hacia fuera.

 

—¿Ansioso por empezar la cacería? –preguntó Lestrade, Mycroft lo vio de manera inexpresiva y dio un trago a su vaso de coñac– llegué desde la mañana, Sally y Philip ya están tras la pista de Magnussen, te llevo ventaja Holmes.

 

—Eso no importa, ustedes tres no son competencia para un cerebro como el de mi hermano y el mio –contestó arrogante, sabiendo que Greg odiaba ser minimizado– ¿Qué te parece una partida de póker? –dijo de la nada.

 

—¿Y que vamos a apostar?

 

—Si yo gano ustedes se van esta misma noche, si pierdo mi hermano y yo les dejaremos el campo libre.

 

Greg pensó en la propuesta, si hubiera sido Sherlock quien la hiciera sin duda alguna se negaría, el chico era un genio con las cartas, Mycroft sin embargo…… era bastante bueno, pero no tanto como su hermano y Greg sabía que tenía posibilidades.

 

—Acepto –dijo Greg con una sonrisa, si el mayor de los Holmes quería presumir de tahúr él no lo detendría, y tal vez en el camino le daría una lección.

 

Pidieron una mesa y un manojo de cartas, se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron la partida. Mycroft pidió otro coñac y Greg un par de cervezas más, la gente comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor, hubieron algunos bufidos y alabanzas, algunas sonrisas burlonas y expresiones de frustración.

 

Después de dos horas la partida estaba a punto de terminar, Greg cometió un error y se dio cuenta con pesar de que acababa de perder la partida, pero para su sorpresa Mycroft aventó a la mesa el tres de tréboles que le quedaba, Greg miro la carta sin poder creer su suerte, estaba seguro de que Mycroft tenía un As de diamantes. Lestrade gritó con jubilo, emocionado por haber ganado.

 

Mycroft se empujó en la silla hacia atrás y bufo enojado.

 

—Creo que será mejor que corras a tu hotel y le digas a tu hermano que vuelva a empacar, a las diez sale el último tren, si te apuras todavía puedes alcanzarlo –se burló Greg.

 

—Así como hay malos perdedores, también hay malos ganadores –dijo Mycroft entre dientes.

 

—Si, si, lo que tu digas, tienes hasta mañana a las nueve de la mañana para haberte ido.

 

Mycroft se levanto de golpe tirando la silla en la estaba sentado, empujó la mesa sobre la que habían estado jugando haciendo que algunas de las cartas cayeran al piso, con paso apresurado salió del lugar mientras Greg celebraba con algunos simpatizantes.

 

Una vez afuera Mycroft tiró en un bote el As de diamantes que tenía escondido bajo la manga y se subió a un caballo pinto que había rentado. Unos metros más adelante se encontró con su hermano que montaba un caballo negro, ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

 

—¿Tienes los boletos? –preguntó el mayor de los Holmes.

 

—Por supuesto, las maletas ya están en la estación, las dejé encargadas en la taquilla mientras iba a comprar dos cajas más de municiones.

 

Los hermanos Holmes necesitaban un pretexto para tomar el tren de la noche sin que Greg y sus compinches sospecharan algo, si los veían partir seguro los seguirían imaginando que tenían información valiosa.

 

Poco antes de llegar a la estación desmontaron los caballos y los  

entregaron al dueño de un corral, para proseguir su camino a pie.

 

❦❦❦

 

Horas más tarde, cuando Greg iba en camino a su hotel seguía repasando en su mente la última jugada, estaba feliz de haber ganado, pero había algo que no cuadraba, no sabía porque, pero se sentía inquieto.

 

Al llegar a su cuarto se quitó el sombrero, puso su pistola en la pequeña mesa que estaba a un costado de su cama y se desabrochó el cinturón, estaba por terminar de desvestirse cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

 

—¿Alguna novedad? –pregunto a Philip mientras este entraba a su habitación sumamente molesto, seguido de su novia.

 

—Tendrémos que salir mañana muy temprano.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

 

—Magnussen y su gente estaban escondidos en el vagón de carga del tren que salió a las diez de la noche –contestó Sally en su lugar.

 

Greg suspiró con pesar entendiendo de golpe toda la situación.

 

❦❦❦

 

A la mañana siguiente Greg tomaba su desayuno cuando un hombre de la mesa de enfrente extendió el periódico local frente a su cara para empezar a leerlo mientras se tomaba su café,  en la primera plana se podía leer claramente el encabezado:

 

**_Charles Magnussen muerto por cuatro balazos, tres de sus secuaces corrieron con la misma suerte y dos más fueron aprehendidos._ **

****

En la parte de abajo se veía la imagen de Sheriff sonriente dándole la mano a Mycroft con Sherlock a su lado.

 

—Astuto, muy astuto Mycroft –mencionó Greg en voz baja, los hermanos Holmes lo habían engañado y ni siquiera podía enojarse por ello, lo habían hecho bien.

 

Llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca y pensó que tal vez la siguiente le tocaría a él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Culpo de esta historia a mi padre que me animo para que viera una película de vaqueros (el bueno, el malo y el feo) y me gustó, sigo prefiriendo las películas de terror o ciencia ficción pero definitivamente esa fue muy buena.


End file.
